


Comfort

by scribblemoose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur, morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

It was nearly morning, Merlin would guess; hard to tell with Arthur's curtains thickly blocking out the light, but Merlin's internal clock wasn't usually wrong. He supposed he'd have to get up soon, even today, this day when everything felt new and different. When _he_ felt new and different.

Arthur's bed was warm and soft, so comfortable. Merlin snuggled down under the thick blankets, nosing into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur was asleep still, on his front, but as Merlin pressed softly into his side he made a happy sort of noise that Merlin rather liked.

So Merlin lay there, sleepy and content, smiling to himself.

After a while Arthur rolled back a bit, onto his side, wriggling into Merlin's chest. It felt natural and very easy for Merlin to drape an arm over Arthur's hip, to kiss his neck.

"Mmmm.... Merlin?"

"Yeah?" Merlin nipped at Arthur's ear.

"Don't you ever stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Um...." Arthur squirmed his backside against Merlin's hips, and Merlin realised that not only was he very hard, but his cock was nestling happily in the crack of Arthur's arse.

"Oh," said Merlin, and gave an experimental thrust.

"Bloody hell, Merlin," Arthur groaned. But he rocked back nonetheless.

Merlin's grin got a little wider, and he ran his hand over Arthur's stomach and....

"Ha," Merlin said. "I'm not the only one, am I?"

He peeked over Arthur's shoulder so he could see his face. Arthur was smiling, his eyes still shut, as he said, "Fair comment. But it's all your fault."

Merlin chuckled into the soft skin at the nape of Arthur's neck and closed his long fingers around Arthur's cock. For his part Arthur parted his thighs a little and shifted his hips so that Merlin's dick slipped down, between Arthur's thighs.

"Oh!" Merlin said. "Damn, your legs are so..."

"Riding," Arthur murmured, and clamped down, squeezing Merlin's cock snugly between strong muscles.

"It's fantastic."

"That's pretty good too." Arthur's breath hitched as Merlin did that thing with his thumb he remembered from last night.

Merlin kissed Arthur's neck and jaw and ear and hair as they rocked together, wishing he could kiss his mouth - the kissing had been one of the best parts last night, Arthur was amazing at it - but he could wait, better that than disrupt the delicious rhythm they'd fallen into. Each time he thrust between Arthur's thighs he gave Arthur's cock a pull, slow at first, building lazily, stroke by stroke. Then Arthur's hand was reaching between his own legs to coat Merlin's erection with oil, and that made it even better. Merlin wiped a bit of the slick stuff onto his palm so he could pump Arthur smooth and fast.

After that things got very hot and tight and breathless, and for all that Merlin should have been exhausted after last night he felt none of it, felt like he could do this for _ever_. Arthur was clinging to his pillow and muttering 'fuck, fuck, fuck' under his breath as he thrust into Merlin's hand, and all too soon Merlin was there, couldn't stop it, everything ache and need, and he spurted between Arthur's legs, coating his balls and thighs.

"Come on, Arthur," Merlin breathed in Arthur's ear. "Do it. Do it now. Come on. Now. Now..." And Arthur started to chant with him, _Now, now, now,_ and then Arthur groaned _fuck_ one last time and jerked in Merlin's hand. Sticky-wet, squeezing between Merlin's fingers, dripping onto the sheets.

They lay there for a while, breathing hard, messy and trembling, before Arthur rolled over and yawned, tugged Merlin into his arms and kissed him. Soft and warm and sticky, every bit the perfection Merlin remembered.

"Now go to sleep," Arthur murmured. "Idiot." He yawned. "Insatiable idiot."

Merlin nestled in Arthur's arms, and wallowed in pure, sated comfort until dawn.

 _~fin~_


End file.
